Bring Me To Life
by Musetta31
Summary: Done for x.Mayhem.x. Adam Copeland/Matt Hardy oneshot angst to the song by Evanescence.


_So! This story is done for .x as a late Christmas/New Years present. Pairing, Matt Hardy/Adam Copeland. Song, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence._

_So! Legalities! I own nothing, nothing at all. I just write the stories._

* * *

Matt threw an ice pack at the bench in the locker room, glaring at the floor. He sat down, putting his elbows on his knees. The brunette looked up as a blond man came in the door. "What, Adam?"

Adam sighed, picking up the ice pack and placing it back on Matt's knee. "You did good out there, Matt. Especially considering she was out there."

"She doesn't matter anymore anyway."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Bullshit. You know you still care about what happened with her."

"It wasn't her I cared about Adam." Mat looked up at him, shaking his head. "Losing her is one thing. I can deal with losing a girl. Losing my best friend?"

Adam sighed. "I told you, I'm sorry. I screwed up. I know you still care, anyway. You may say you hate me, but I can see it in your eyes, Matt." He put a hand on the other man's cheek. "You still care, after all this time."

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb **_

Matt pulled away from him, standing despite his knee. "You say that. You say you're sorry. I'll believe it when I can see it, Adam. You haven't shown it yet."

Adam looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting the other man's eye. "I know I haven't shown it, Matt. But how do you show someone who doesn't even want to see you that you love them?"

The brunette looked down. "You may have loved me Adam. But when you were with her, you sure as hell didn't."

The blond man shook his head. "But I did, Matt. What did being in the public eye make you do? Tell me you never slept with her."

"I didn't. She knew the whole time we were together that we were only together for the public eye."

Adam looked down again, guilt gnawing at him. "I did what I did for the same reason, Matt. Public frowns on a guy who doesn't sleep around, or thinks he's gay. And I couldn't have that at the time. I mean, it was bad enough with the Christian rumors..."

"You let those rumors go no problem, Adam. No one even questioned you when your storyline with Amy started. But that's all it was supposed to be. Storyline." Matt raised his gaze. "Mine never really left the storyline. I mean, we feigned it, but it sure as hell wasn't real."

The blond looked up as well, meeting his eye again. "And I'm sorry." He sighed. "Look, at least let me take you back to the hotel. You're not in a condition to drive."

The brunette raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Fine."

_**Without a soul my spirit  
Sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home**_

Looking back at the blond man outside his door, Matt let out a sigh. "This doesn't mean it's okay again, Adam," the brunette murmured.

Adam nodded. "I know." He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Matt's before pulling away. "But it's not fully over yet, either." With that, he turned away and went to his room.

Matt stared after him for a moment before walking into his own room, where he instantly collapsed on the bed. "Why does he have to do this..." he said to no one.

As thought overtook him, the brunette let his mind carry him away from the current situation, weighing pros and cons.

On the one hand, Adam had slept with Amy, causing not only controversy over the fact that Amy and Matt were supposed to be together, but also their relationship to tumble into nothingness. All in an instant. However, Adam had also admitted to his mistake, and he was trying to make it up to the man.

Punching the pillow below him, Matt closed his eyes. "I can't let him go. Not like this."

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life **_

Adam sat in his hotel room, almost numb for all he was feeling. The man was staring at a picture on the wall, one of he and Matt. "Damn, I really screwed up. But he let me kiss him today. I'm a step closer."

The blond thought back to how the last few months had been, how tumultuous and angry they were. Sighing, he looked around the room he had to himself. Normally, Matt would've been in the room with him. Normally, he and Matt would've been busy with each other, not their thoughts.

"Man, I need you Matt. Realize that."

_**Frozen inside without your  
Touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were  
There in front of me **_

A knock at his door pulled Adam from his thoughts. He opened it to see a nervous looking Matt. "Matt? What's going..."

He was cut off by Matt's lips on his. The blond kissed him back furiously before Matt pulled back, breathing heavily. "I... I'm sorry, I just..."

Adam put a finger to the other man's lips, causing him to quiet. "Don't be sorry for that. That was obviously something you needed to do. And I'm happy for it."

The brunette looked down. "Can I... come in?" he asked, feeling foolish.

The blond nodded, moving to his side to let the other man in. He closed the door right after.

Matt sat on the nearby couch, putting his head in his hands. "It's just... I know I hate what you did. I know I hate that you did it with _her_ of all people. But for some reason... I can't get you out of my head. There's gotta be something more than just hiding behind myself. Gotta be more than just what we had. If I can't get you out of my head."

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a  
Voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**_

Adam knelt in front of the brunette, putting his hands on the man's knees. "I know what you mean." He met Matt's eye. "I'm sorry, Matty. I messed up. But... I love you."

Matt looked at him for a moment before leaning forward, pressing his lips to the other man's passionately. The two stayed interlocked for a moment before pulling back. "I love you too, Adam."

Adam wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, holding him close.

Matt leaned his forehead on the blond's, taking a deep breath. "Make it right..." he whispered.

The other man kissed Matt again, this time for a little longer.

The brunette let his eyes slide shut, keeping them closed even after they parted. "Bring me to life again, Adam."

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life **_

* * *

_So, this one took like forever to finish... But! I kind of like how it came out. I sort of think I can continue it too, if it's asked for... But it can stand on its own as a oneshot as well. Up to the audience! Let me know! And that's the bottom line..._


End file.
